Angels or Devils
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Juvia es conformista, no falta que Gray la abrace para eliminar sus miedos, basta con estar a su lado. El mago de hielo parece leer sus temores y le agradece tenerla siempre con él. Y lo comprende, no hace falta que la tormenta que se avecina pare, porque su sonrisa y la tranquilidad de su rostro le da la respuesta: sí. [Inspirada en Angels or Devils de Dishwalla. Manga453!]


**Advertencias:** Spoilers xDDDDD ¡No me pude contener! Fanfic basado en el capítulo 453.  
 **Notas de autor** : ¡El barco ha zarpado y vamos rumbo al canon! El camino será doloroso pero **SJKDFJASLDSSFDSF** me duele el corazón de tanta emoción. Sí, me aferro al gruvia y qué. Tenía que escribir del capítulo de hoy y necesito capitalizar mi alegría en algo positivo para el fandom: fics. De hecho no pude publicarlo ayer. XDD bites

 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La canción tampoco, es de Dishwalla._

* * *

 **Angels or devils**

 _I can see the pain in you and I can see the love in you but fighting all the demons will take time (will take time)_

* * *

Cada rincón de su cuerpo tiembla de miedo ante la nueva batalla a la que se afronta su gremio, la cual rebasa por mucho las anteriores. Zeref y su imperio y también la figura de E.N.D., que cada vez toma más forma. Si contra Tártaros, viejas heridas se abrieron y dejaron nuevas, ahora no se quiere ni imaginar qué se avecina.

No obstante, los sentimientos de pérdida agobian su mente y ensombrecen su corazón. Su cuerpo lo está resintiendo y está temblando, quiere un abrazo y un _"todo va a estar bien"._ Se siente tan solitaria que hasta tiene la sensación de frío: _«¡Sí ella tiene frío esa noche!»_

Magnolia está desierta, a excepción de los magos del gremio que esperan el momento en que todo estalle. Y eso la hace sentir más diminuta, fuera de sí. La soledad acarrea consigo más temores y siente la necesidad de irse a parar a su lado, ya que con su sola presencia es capaz de abrigarla y hacerla sentir segura.

Porque con amor, el cielo brilla y los miedos desaparecen. La figura estoica del mago de hielo le regala esa calidez, aunque suene contradictorio, que su cuerpo y mente le exigen. Camina despacito y en busca de consuelo. Un apapacho, quizás, pero eso es mucho pedir.

―Gray-sama ―titubea tímida, escondiendo en ella la angustia que le da pensar que él no va a dejar que se quede justo ahí donde está.

Y como peca de conformista, se traga el miedo y las ganas de gritar lo que siente. Ya que él, tiene el don de consolarla aunque no haga nada. No hace falta que la abrace y que la mime. Ella es feliz con estar en silencio a un lado de él (porque el mago de hielo aún no sabe todo lo que puede provocar en ella).

―Juvia ―gira hacia ella y se siente desconcertada. Lo ve tan tranquilo comiendo, que quiso regresar atrás y regañarse por sentirse así de débil ―¿Quieres un poco?

Sinceramente, él esperaba a que ella se le uniera esa noche.

―Eh, las sobras de Gray-sama ―respira pesadamente. El rostro arde y se siente más perdida que nunca. _«¿Es la única que siente miedo? ¿Está mal?»_

―Estoy muy agradecido de tenerte aquí… ―suelta haciéndola temblar, no lo esperaba.

Gray sonríe porque últimamente le es más fácil. ―Por siempre estar a mí lado.

Él siente la necesidad de decirlo ahí: en la noche y en la intimidad que ambos comparten y justo antes de que la guerra iniciara. Lo dijo porque en verdad, lo siente, está agradecido de que pese al pasado y lo mal que ha hecho, ella siga parada a su lado. Nadie mejor que él, conoce lo que por amor se puede llegar a hacer y al verla tan preocupada, temerosa del futuro, quiso decirlo.

Lo sintió y por primera vez obedeció a la parte sentimental de su ser. La noche corre pacífica y sabe que quizás con lo nuevo que se viene, que ya está resoplando a sus espaldas, será la última vez, quizás, que todo esté bien. Lo estuvo pensando larga y tendidamente; si no era ahora, no iba a ocurrir nunca. Sus gracias fueron tan sinceras y nobles, pronunciarlo lo hizo sentir poderoso y libre, era un sentimiento que estaba callando y que ahora quiso exponerlo, porque comenzaba ahogarlo.

―Ah… no ―¡Eso no es nada para Juvia! Estar siempre a lado de Gray-sama nunca ha sido un sacrificio para Juvia, es lo contrario…pero no puede decirlo porque los nervios no la dejan ―Juvia…

No puede ni hablar, se siente tonta; siempre es tímida cuando otros hablan de sus sentimientos.

―Cuando esta batalla termine, voy a darte mi respuesta ―dice serio y sin voltearla a ver.

Estar en un puente en la noche lo lleva al pasado, uno donde Erza le pedía ser claro con Juvia. Pasó un año , quizás menos, pero ahora lo sabe, la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.

Gray esperaba a que la chica se lanzara a sus brazos y le dijera algo más. Algo como: _"¡Juvia siempre estará a su lado, Gray-sama!"_ Pero lo entiende; las cosas se están poniendo serias y ella ha cambiado (en realidad los dos han crecido). Quizás nervios, quizás sorpresa, pero ella permanece serena ante sus palabras. Destaca la palabra _"permanecer",_ permanecer ahí con él.

Es la primera vez que habla directamente de sus sentimientos. Anticipándose, a lo mejor, a lo que se aproxima peligrosamente.

Juvia, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, lo ve sorprendida. Ya con las frescas y sinceras palabras de Gray, había olvidado la razón de por qué había llegado hasta ahí; _«ah, sí miedo y consuelo»._ Y ella, que se acercó con la determinación de tranquilizarse solo con su presencia, recibió algo mucho mejor.

Porque si Gray-sama está siendo tan claro y directo, a su modo, es por algo. Comprende; sus más grandes momentos juntos (la historia que han escrito), han sido iniciados por él. Ella desde hace tiempo puso las cartas sobre la mesa, paciente esperó para que las tomara.

―Por ahora, deja enfocarme.

―Sí ―es la tímida respuesta de Juvia.

Y eso le gusta. Que lo entendiera y siguiera ahí con él. No hizo falta la reacción energética y burbujeante de la maga, porque aún sin ningún movimiento, le traspasó el claro y evidente mensaje _"Juvia seguirá su lado. Como siempre",_ porque él se encargará de protegerla.

Reaccionó suave y segura; la sonrisa en el rostro de Gray-sama y su tranquilidad ya le respondieron. La tormenta no necesita terminar para que ella obtenga su respuesta: _sí._ Un sí que Juvia se ganó a todo pulso.

―Yo también tengo un truco bajo la manga. Espera por mí, Zeref… E.N.D.

La respuesta hacia ella es positiva. Lo sabe, lo siente. Si fuera una negativa, no le hubiera dicho todo lo que le dijo. Ella fue la que vio el dolor en él (tras volver a perder a su padre). Y ahora también es quien ve el amor en él, la batalla interna que Gray lidió , ambos en realidad, ha llegado a su fin para dar otro paso importante.

Él sabe que ella estará de su lado y ella sabe que sus sentimientos son mutuos. Y por eso, su corazón se siente tranquilo pese a todo lo que se avecina. Esto es porque la está incluyendo en su futuro; quiere centrarse en la meta de su padre y su venganza para conseguir paz y estar con ella, por fin. Al agradecerle que esté con él, la reconoció románticamente, sin que nadie, ni siquiera ella, le cuestionara acerca de los dos. Gray lo hizo por sí solo, porque así lo quiso.

Una guerra física dará inicio, la cual amenaza con terminar con lo que han logrado hasta ahora. La misma que tomará tiempo para acabar con los demonios (primero la muerte de Ur, luego la de Silver y por último la nueva misión: E.N.D). Pero ella se dedicará a lo que siempre hace: quedarse a su lado. Esa noche, Gray cedió; se rindió ante sus propios fantasmas, tomó un respiró para ver hacia el futuro y volver a ese lugar a lado de Juvia.

* * *

 **No sé me ocurrió nada mejor para terminar.**

 **Esto apesta, mejor me voy. Espero sus comentarios y tomatazos, gracias.**


End file.
